Misdirection
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, shonen ai, KuramaxHieiHieiKurama, minor angst. When Kurama is attacked by a strange illness, Hiei is affected. His nightmares draw him to the Ningenkai where he finds that his dreams were more than true, they were just the beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai, minor angst  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei/Hiei+Kurama  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
www.fanfiction.net under Arigatomina  
  
Misdirection  
  
Part 1  
  
Cries resounded in his mind as Hiei woke with a sharp gasp. His jagan was burning behind the band, the image superimposed over his normal vision. Familiar green eyes nearly hidden by dark lashes seemed to stare at him, but they were fogged with pain and empty...there was no spark. Wind jerked at his hair, the white scarf clinging to the cold sweat on his neck. He couldn't deny it any longer, the dream was getting worse, more realistic, more painful. And it made no sense to him. Kurama was a Youko, with power that rivaled his own. Shadowed red eyes narrowed and he shifted on the limb he'd chosen for the night, his arms folding. Even if he chose to stay a human, Kurama was in the Ningenkai. Nothing there could threaten him at his current level. But that didn't explain the dreams, the unseen assailant, or the complete helplessness. Those eyes were so empty.  
  
Nothing stood in his way; he was free to travel as he pleased. No one would know he'd taken a trip to the Ningenkai. But she would look at him afterward, with those knowing eyes, infuriating him with that smirk. She'd expected him to have gone long before this, *she* would know exactly where he'd gone. Not that he cared what she thought, but he had no ties to the Ningenkai. If it were possible, he despised it more than the Makai. He'd stood without even thinking about it and Hiei leaned back against the trunk of the tree, a soft snort stolen by the wind. What was he thinking? Ready to run off and check on someone who didn't matter for such a stupid reason, it wasn't like him. The dreams weren't like him either. Why dream of him? Why now? He'd spent so much time in the youkai's company and his sleep had never been disturbed. But the jagan wouldn't let him forget and he could see those eyes. They weren't looking at him, though, they were closing slowly. A silver trail marred one pale cheek and his eyes snapped open again, his jaw clenched. There *was* a reason to go. If he went, then maybe he could stop the dreams that haunted him even when he was awake. His forehead throbbed once before that shadowed image disappeared, only the dark woods seen below him. The wind tugged at his black cloak seconds before he disappeared in a rush of displaced air.  
  
* * *  
  
The counter was too high for her, but Genkai got around that rather easily. Taking two mugs, she hopped down from the chair she'd used, her eyes turning to the young man seated at the table. He was leaning on his folded arms, dark red hair hiding his eyes. But she didn't have to see them to know, the cup rattled against the saucer when she handed them to him. "You're getting worse," Genkai noted, sitting across from him. "Don't you think it's time you came to the temple?"  
  
"What's the point?" Kurama sighed, his fingers tapping the edge of the mug. His eyes hurt, but he forced them open, frowning at the short woman. "You know as well as I do that we can't stop this. Koenma is baffled, and my own skills would detect any disease. I'm not sick, Genkai, I've told you that before. You didn't come here to argue that again."  
  
"No," Genkai smirked, not feeling the least bit lenient. He looked as if simply sitting upright was an effort, and she doubted if he'd had the strength to cook anything, meaning he probably hadn't eaten in days. But the irritation visible in those green eyes erased her sympathy. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're giving up so easily. I thought you had more spirit than that."  
  
If she hoped to get a rise out of him, she was wasting her time. Kurama's eyes narrowed a bit, but he kept them open, glaring at her. "What spirit?"  
  
"Exactly," Genkai nodded. She leaned forward, the hint of humor leaving her face as she frowned. "The reason I came is twofold, but partly because I can't sense you at all anymore. Kurama, your youkai body might replace your human one if you die, but with your level of youki, it won't do you any good. If something is draining you then we need to know what. Kuwabara-"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
There was a bite to the boy's soft voice, just a hint of strength, and Genkai glared at him. "I *know* you don't want to involve them, but Kuwabara can sense youki better than I can. Chances are he'd be able to tell where your energy is going just by looking at you." Her eyes hardened more when she saw Kurama's lips twitch, not in the beginnings of a smile, but a sneer. He looked like he wanted to growl at her and she shook her head. His anger wasn't going to do him any good. He might have been strong enough to argue before, but she knew he couldn't even put up a fight in his present condition. "Don't bother growling at me," she said, matching his glare as she parted her fingers a fraction of an inch. "I was *this* close to just bringing him with me without even warning you first. You may be willing to sit here and die, but this isn't just about you anymore." His head jerked at that and she leaned back, closing her mouth slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurama winced when she swam for a moment before his vision cleared and he crushed the back of his hand against his forehead. "Explain."  
  
"Have you had any dreams lately, Kurama? Any *odd* dreams?" The boy's eyes rose to her again and this time she did feel a twinge of pain at how blood-shot they were, shadows accentuating the green.   
  
"I haven't slept in over a week," Kurama said, his voice dull and cold. "And what the *hell* do dreams have to do with this?"  
  
Genkai blinked at the boy, startled by the poison in his voice. She'd never heard him talk the way he had in the last few weeks. "I asked about dreams because of Yukina." If anything, his glare darkened at the name and she nodded sharply. "She doesn't know what's happening to you, but she's been having nightmares, and you're in them."  
  
"Why?" Kurama muttered, his hands clenching together beneath the table. Now wasn't the time to be talking about *anything* but he didn't plan to have another discussion with her. "What is she dreaming?"  
  
"I don't know," Genkai admitted. "All she remembers is that you were in them and that they were bad dreams. I wondered the same thing, why she dreamed about you. But I think I know the answer." Her eyes narrowed when Kurama abruptly stood, nearly knocking over his chair. "Have you thought about the Makai? You have, haven't you."  
  
"I don't want to talk now," Kurama said tightly, turning his back on the old woman. His right hand curled over his stomach and he clenched his teeth against a wave of dizziness. "I'm not leaving and I don't want them worried about me. Stop coming here, there's no point in it."  
  
"If this is coming from the Makai, why would Yukina be affected," Genkai continued, stalking after the longhaired male. "There can only be one reason, you know that, Kurama."  
  
"Get out!" His own voice tore at him and he lurched forward, sagging against the wall. A hand touched his arm and he jerked away, sliding to sit on the floor of the kitchen, green eyes glaring up at Genkai. "This is my home and I'm telling you to leave. Now."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Genkai asked, folding her arms over her chest. "I finally have you in a position to *listen* to me. Besides, you know I'm going to bring Yusuke and Kuwabara back with me if I *do* leave. I doubt you want to rush that."  
  
"Tell them and I'll kill you," Kurama growled, one eye closed as a trickle of sweat caught in his eyelashes.  
  
"That's more like it," Genkai laughed. Leaning forward a bit, she moved a step closer but not within reach. "There's the will to live I expected from you. I'm going to get them, Kurama, you just stay alive long enough to kill me." The red-haired youkai gave a long sigh and her eyes narrowed. If he was giving in that easily, it was obviously bad.  
  
Brushing a hand over his eye, Kurama drew his knees up so he could rest his head on it. "If you're going, then go. I can't talk now."  
  
"Fine, I'm glad you..." Her voice trailed off as she saw a small movement near Kurama's leg. It was just a small twitch of his fingers, but her eyes narrowed and she glared suddenly. "You won't be here, will you."  
  
"Yare, yare," Kurama murmured, his eyes glinting when he glanced at her. "You aren't as stupid as you act. So what? Do you plan to stay here with me?"  
  
"I'll just call them," Genkai muttered, her shoulders tensing when he let out a soft laugh. She could hear the strain behind it, but it was still a laugh.  
  
"I undid the lines the moment you came," Kurama spat, his eyes narrowing into slits as his smile turned into a sneer. He could feel his body clenching inward and his right hand lifted, fingers brushing his hair. The woman's eyes widened when he pulled a rose from the thick locks. "Please don't say I didn't warn you, Genkai."  
  
"Don't even think about it," Genkai said quickly, her eyes still wide. "Kurama. Don't waste what little energy you have left. Even if you did, it wouldn't be enough to get rid of me. You *know* that."  
  
"I don't care," Kurama whispered, green eyes glinting as he brought the rose close to his face, feeling the soft petals against his cheek. "If I can't throw you out, then I don't care..."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
Genkai froze, her head turning to stare at the short youkai behind her. It wasn't complete shock. She'd expected him much sooner, but she hadn't even heard the window open. Ruby eyes glared past her and her lips curved into a slow smile. "I wondered when you'd show up." Those angry eyes flicked to her.  
  
"She's leaving," Hiei continued, staring the short woman down. "I don't know human custom, but even *I* know when I'm being dismissed."  
  
"Hiei, do you know-" Her words cut off when she was hit by a wave of youki, a shiver passing through her slight frame. He was stronger than she remembered, and his right hand was curling into a fist as he stared at her. She'd decided to intervene with Kurama's self-imposed isolation, but obviously that was over. There was no point standing in Hiei's way. "You're right," she said suddenly, flashing a smile at Kurama. The red-haired youkai looked to be in shock, but she didn't mind the lack of reaction. Glancing back to Hiei, she inclined her head slowly. "I'll be back, to check in." The short demon didn't so much as look at her when she left the room.  
  
A dull pain pressed into his side and Kurama dropped the rose, his hand sliding to cover the spot. "Hiei...why are you here...?" His friend was frowning a bit, but he looked the same as always, his eyes not giving anything away.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing. The red hair looked the same, but he could see how much paler Kurama was, his eyes were bigger somehow. But the spark was still there, he'd seen that when Kurama threatened Genkai, the youkai hadn't given up at all. She was wrong about that.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong," Kurama said slowly, dropping his eyes as he pushed himself up from the floor. He made it to his feet but leaned heavily against the wall, his vision swimming too much to focus on the black-clothed figure so far away. "Hiei, it's nice to see you again but..." It wasn't just his vision, the blurred shape was gone suddenly and he pressed a hand to his head, rubbing his eyes. "Hiei...?" Blinking as his sight finally calmed, he glanced down, a twinge of humor bubbling to his lips as he found the male standing in front of him. If he'd had trouble following Hiei's speed before, he had no hope of it now. The short youkai was staring up at him and he gave a small smile to those dark red eyes. "I really can't talk now, I'm sorry. I need to lie down for a while..."  
  
"You look like hell," Hiei said bluntly, his eyes narrowing. Kurama didn't seem able to focus on him, but those lips curved a bit at his comment.  
  
"Thank you for noticing," Kurama said, his voice almost rising in a soft laugh. But his head hurt as much as his body and his muscles ached from the strain. "Really, though, if you could come back later..." Red eyes glared at him for a second before Hiei nodded sharply, barely giving Kurama a chance to blink as he disappeared in a soft ruffle of black cloth. Closing his eyes, Kurama smiled at himself as he stumbled from the room. He didn't know why Hiei had shown up after so much time, but his friend hadn't seemed surprised to see how weak he was. Then again, Hiei rarely did look surprised. No, his friend wasn't any different. He was still abrupt, very abrupt.  
  
* * *  
  
Pants filled the room, not the least bit attractive as heavy breaths escaped from a raw throat. Ever so often a soft groan would break the rhythm, followed by a sharp gasp and a clenching of muscles before the pants resumed. An hour passed before he came to the window, but the teen on the bed was in no condition to notice him. He should have known, the pure monotony of the breathing was evidence of concentration and Kurama didn't have the youki to sense him. The red-haired ningen had opened the window before lying down on the bed and Hiei perched on the sill, crouching till his hair just brushed the top. Three eyes focused on Kurama's open mouth, but only the jagan could make out the small shadow of youki surrounding him. He'd seen more power on D class demons.  
  
Genkai's words came back to him as he tried to see a trace of youki leaving Kurama's body. But the level seemed steady enough and he leaned against the side of the open window, making himself more comfortable. He wouldn't move until he found out what was causing the pain that seemed to be racking his friend. And while his body was stationary, his mind wrapped itself into knots. Yukina was having the same dreams he was. The girl couldn't remember them, but she didn't have a jagan that practically recorded every image her eyes saw. He was sure they were the same, even if Genkai's description had been vague. But he couldn't see why she was dreaming about Kurama. It was as unusual as his own dreams. And he was certain, if any of the others were dreaming as well, then Genkai would have mentioned it. That meant Kurama wasn't somehow sending the dreams out to his friends. No, from the way Genkai had spoken, she seemed to think *he* was the one sending them to Yukina. But he didn't have that sort of connection with the girl, it would have surfaced sooner if he had. The only other possibility was that someone was sending the dreams to both him and Yukina, probably the same person responsible for Kurama's illness. But why them? That made no sense.  
  
Not coming to any conclusion, Hiei frowned, shifting against the side of the window. Kurama's breathing was starting to annoy him. He didn't blame the youkai, of course, but he felt very irritated by the sound. It bothered him. Glaring, he shifted again, drawing his knees closer to his chest and leaning his chin on them. His eyes flicked to Kurama for a moment, taking in damp hair against a pale face. The youth wasn't moving much, aside from his heavy breathing, hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Was this what Kurama had meant when he'd said he hadn't been able to sleep? Hiei couldn't believe it, Kurama wouldn't simply suffer night after night without doing something about it. The sounds were cut off for a moment and Hiei's gaze flicked away when they resumed with a ragged gasp. That rough sound snapped the last of his nerves and he hopped off the windowsill into the tree outside. He had no choice. It was either get out of hearing range, or stop the sounds. And he was no healer. Interfering would probably only make things worse and Kurama obviously didn't need that. Still, he couldn't make himself go too far and he found another perch near the top of the tree, night sounds helping to relax him a bit, at least to calm some of his anger.  
  
Even with little more than dark leaves to look at, he could still see the kitsune's face. There was no doubt in his mind, it was the same image he'd dreamed about numerous times. And the dreams had started how long ago? About as long as Kurama had said he'd been without sleep. That meant the two were tied. Was the one causing the other, or were they both being sent from some outside source. Hiei didn't know, but he had an idea how he could find out. The only problem was that he doubted he'd be able to sleep after what he'd seen, knowing Kurama was just inside that window. His eyes narrowed and he leaned to the side, glaring down at the dark opening for a moment before leaning back again. He hadn't seen the youki leaving Kurama's body, but Genkai had been right about one thing, if the dreams were being sent, he might be able to follow *them*. Folding his arms over his chest, he turned his glare on the black cloth covering his bent knee. The fingers of his right hand were tapping his arm and he had to actually focus on the muscles in order to stop them. Then he closed his eyes. He imagined he could still hear the incessant breathing, but he ignored the sound, focusing on his own, steadier breaths. His head fell slowly until his chin pressed the white scarf about his neck, and for once, he welcomed the dream.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Would you believe I actually wrote this part once before and lost the darn thing? But that's okay. I managed to redo it without changing the story line *too* much. This fic is going to have plenty of shonen ai, but I don't think there will be any lemon content (I might change my mind later, not sure). You can definitely expect some violence and angst, though, for both of my darlings. ^__^ And to make up for Blood Lust (which I have *not* forgotten about), I figured I'd torture Kurama first. 


	2. Part 2

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, minor angst  
  
Pairings: Hiei+Kurama/Kurama+Hiei, possibly future KuramaxHiei  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Misdirection  
  
Part 2  
  
Green and brown sped by below, as if from the view of some winged creature, the landscape both foreign and familiar. A dark glint protruded from the dense forest, on the very crest of the hill, and the view swept down. He was walking toward that spot, though he couldn't think why. Nervous and hurried, he clutched the cloth tied over his arms, bent forward to balance the weight. Time was short. The only way was to get his precious burden to that house. The sight rose again, taking wing to circle the dark house settled in the Makai forest, as if it had been transplanted directly from the human world and in doing so absorbed the dark nature of the new realm.  
  
The dream ended with a dive toward one of those dark windows, and Hiei opened his eyes to an afterimage of a shadowed face. That was not what he'd dreamt of before, but it was definite proof that the dreams were manufactured just as Kurama's illness was. He didn't have to look to know there was no trail to follow. The dream left no residue of power, just a dim feeling of having been turned in the right direction. Obviously whoever had sent the dreams knew he was acting on them and Hiei understood the message perfectly. Someone wanted him to bring Kurama into the Makai, a forest in the south, to a black house that looked like a perversion of the former youko's own home.  
  
The few moments of sleep left him feeling wide awake, and Hiei could hear nothing from the open window below him. Those noisy crickets had been joined by an owl, the night bird taking sudden flight when Hiei stood. A moment later, he was crouched on the windowsill, his eyes darting over the empty bed. He would have sworn the red-haired kitsune hadn't the strength to move, much less get up. But the shadowed sheets were bare, wrinkles the only proof that Kurama had lain on them.  
  
He found him on the stairs, curled against the wall a few steps from the bottom. The redhead didn't really look as if he'd fallen, and he shifted a bit when Hiei jumped down to land silently beside him. He waited a moment, expecting him to straighten, or at least look up. A closer look proved what he'd thought was recognition of his presence was something else. Kurama seemed to be...vibrating. Blinking sharply at the disturbing thought, Hiei folded his arms. "What are you doing?" His voice must have been too sharp, because the redhead shifted again, jerking back against the wall. When he moved his head, it was to turn shiny green eyes up on him.  
  
"Hiei..." The short demon was positively scowling at him, and Kurama dropped his eyes. His arms shook when he pushed away from the stairs, leaning hard against the wall. He didn't quite trust his legs to hold him yet, so he sat, arms wrapped around himself. "You're...s-still here."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed more, and he looked over the redhead. He was still shaking, as if his muscles were all quivering at the same time. The sight unerved him enough to lean over Kurama and press his palm to the kistune's forehead. Relief came just as quickly as he recognized the problem. "Baka..."  
  
The dark-haired demon had moved too quickly for him, and Kurama barely had time to register the heat pressed against his damp forehead. "Wha-" Something hit him, swamping over him like a plunge into thick mud and his eyes closed at what was so sharp he could barely feel the pain. "Ah!" He had a swift thought of knives and needles before he realized it didn't hurt. It was too numbing, dragging him down. He might have sagged against the stairs if that hand hadn't been holding his head to the wall.  
  
"I thought you couldn't sleep," Hiei sniffed, frowning at the strange expressions shifting over Kurama's face. They were odd, having gone from a grimace into what looked like a sleepy smile. Green eyes opened slowly and he was glad to pull his hand away. "Idiot."  
  
Kurama's eyes swam for a second before focusing on the youkai's face, his hands releasing the deathgrip they had on his arms. "What did you do?" he managed, his voice surprising him enough to blink in surprise. The pain was still there, dull for the moment, but his clothes were...warm. His entire body was warm, as if he'd been wrapped in a blanket of heat.  
  
"Should have brought a coat," Hiei muttered, rolling his eyes at Kurama's confused expression. "You were freezing and wet."  
  
That last word was spat as if in total disgust, and Kurama gave a faint smile. "My appologies," he murmured, running a hand over his forehead to knock loose the hair that had dried to his temples. "I didn't expect to run into you. And a coat wouldn't have helped."  
  
"Another effect, then." The redhead gave a vague nod, and Hiei turned, watching Kurama ease up till he was standing. The kitsune made slow progress down the last few steps and he followed. He was moving so slowly that Hiei passed him, going to lean against the wall further down the hall. "Why were you wet?" he asked, not looking up from his folded arms.  
  
"The shower," Kurama said, shaking his head and immediately wishing he hadn't. Dizziness hit him so fast he stumbled against the opposite wall. "It helps...sometimes..."  
  
Those green eyes were falling closed, and Hiei let out an impatient sigh. "You said you couldn't sleep," he muttered, moving to the kitsune. Kurama was positively sagging, like another moment and he'd be passed out on the floor.  
  
"Mm." His eyes were so heavy it almost took all his energy just to open them. And then he wished he hadn't. Hiei was looking at him as if he'd just developed a second skin of slime. The youkai's upper lip was curled as he grabbed Kurama's arm and jerked him away from the wall. If he'd had more time to think about it, Kurama might have flushed with embarassment. He nearly knocked the smaller demon over with his weight, and he was humiliated at how weak his legs were. He couldn't seem to straighten his knees. "Hiei-"  
  
"Don't make me carry you," Hiei glared, not meeting Kurama's eyes. It was awkward, trying to support the taller teen, but it wasn't as if he didn't have the strength. This just wasn't a position he'd ever found himself in. Usually Yusuke or the Baka were there when Kurama collapsed. "Where were you going?"  
  
Kurama gave up on pulling away and focused his attention on moving his legs. "The kitchen. I have to eat now-I don't know how long I have before it starts up again." The shoulders beneath his arm shifted, and he turned his eyes forward, shuffling alongside Hiei. "I could do this myself," he said slowly, wincing when Hiei gave a loud snort of contempt. He stopped abruptly, finally managing to lock his knees and pull himself upright. At least, he tried to pull himself upright. He hadn't noticed the iron grip circling his wrist. The result was a complete failure.  
  
Hiei was ruffled, irritated, and generally in a bad mood. But seeing Kurama sag as if his legs had turned to mush made Hiei's lips twitch in a quick laugh. "Pathetic." Sharp green eyes shot up at him and he flashed a fleeting grin. "I never thought I'd see you like this."  
  
"I'm so glad you're enjoying it," Kurama muttered, pushing roughly against Hiei's side as he coaxed his legs back into action. "I always wanted my friends to see me at my worst."  
  
"Your condition isn't what makes you pathetic," Hiei frowned, pulling on Kurama's arm until the redhead was upright again. "It's how stupid you're being about it." Silence answered him, but Kurama moved when he took a step forward, the two of them making steadier progress into the kitchen. It was with noted relief that he pushed the kitsune into the chair he'd abandoned earlier. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I already told you," Kurama said, his hands gripping the edge of the table. He shouldn't have let Hiei push him down into the chair. Getting back up again would probably send him right to the floor. "I don't know what it is."  
  
"And Koenma's baffled."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Hiei, taking in the youkai's raised eyebrow. "You heard? All of it?" The demon gave a sharp nod and he blinked, forgetting about food for the moment. "Then you heard about Yukina. I don't know anything about that-"  
  
"I do," Hiei interrupted. He turned away from the table, his eyes moving over the cabinets before falling on the refridgerator. "Do you have anything in here that's easy?"  
  
He wanted to ask what Hiei knew, but admitted food was more important. As he'd said earlier, he didn't know how long he'd have before the attacks started up again, and he couldn't move during those. They were pure pain, requiring all of his strength just to keep from screaming. Eating was unimportant when they hit. Red eyes glinted over a dark shoulder and Kurama sighed. "There's lunch meat, in the little drawer near the top."  
  
Taking a clear wrapped bundle, Hiei sneered in distaste. "Ningen food," he sniffed. It certainly didn't look like meat to him, tiny slices of pale stuff that gave off a pungent odor. But he wasn't the one who'd be eating it. Tossing the packet on the table, he rolled his eyes at Kurama. "You'll poison yourself with that."  
  
"It's fine," Kurama said, a faint smile curving his lips. "And the bread is on the counter." A half loaf was tossed to join the lunch meat on the table, and he shook his head, just a bit, at Hiei's expression. "It's food, that's all I care about right now." The demon didn't comment, and Kurama blinked when Hiei returned to the counter, tea kettle in hand. "Hiei?"  
  
"I've seen you do it," Hiei sniffed, filling the metal container with water. He didn't speak as he looked over the thing, determining how thick the metal was before heating it with a bit of carefully controlled flame. A sharp hissing whistle made him bare his teeth, but he was familiar enough to that not to be surprised. Kurama had made tea often when he was trapped in the human world.  
  
His arms were achingly heavy, but well enough to move. Kurama made short work of the food, pulling his chair haltingly to the table and eating as quickly as he could. He didn't want to make himself sick, but he was starving and surely short on time. A cup was placed to the side of him, striking the table just hard enough for him to wince. Hiei wasn't the sort to bother with saucers. "Thank you."  
  
"Hn." With a careless sniff, Hiei sat down across from him, watching Kurama pack away that pathetic excuse for food. "You'll eat better when we get to the Makai." The redhead choked, lurching against the table and shaking it so badly that tea splashed out of the cups. Hiei scowled and lifted his until he was sure Kurama wouldn't shake any more.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurama demanded, taking a quick drink of scalding tea to wash away the food that had lodged in his throat. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Someone wants you to," Hiei returned, catching the kitsune's eyes. "That's what the dreams were for. To get me here, and to use me to bring you to the Makai."  
  
"How do you know that?" Kurama whispered, all of his shock draining suddenly. "What are you dreaming of?"  
  
"You," Hiei sniffed, glaring at those wide green eyes. "Of what you were doing up there."  
  
The demon tossed his black head in the direction of the ceiling and Kurama flinched. "You saw me?"  
  
"That's why you left the window open, isn't it?" Hiei blinked at Kurama's pained expression, his brows knitting in a frown. "It's not?"  
  
"I just...I didn't think I'd be able to open it if you came back," Kurama managed, humiliation burning over him in waves. "I didn't think you'd..." Disgust curdled his stomach and he turned his eyes to the tea, gripping the mug in both hands. "No wonder you think I'm pathetic."  
  
The silence seemed to thicken the air around them, and Hiei scowled. "That's not the point," he said sharply, turning his glare to his own cup. "Even if I hadn't looked, it wouldn't matter. I've been dreaming of that for weeks. That's why I came."  
  
A glance found his friend looking just as uncomfortable as he was, and Kurama frowned at himself. It took some effort to shake away the disgust he felt over what Hiei must have seen, but he managed. "You've been dreaming of this for weeks? From the beginning, then."  
  
"Most likely," Hiei sniffed, glancing over before taking a drink from his cup. "Someone set a curse on you, made me see it until it drove me to distraction, and then waited for me to investigate before showing the purpose."  
  
"But it's not a curse," Kurama frowned, "or Koenma would have recognized it. I have no symptoms of anything. And nothing works against it - not even poison to knock me out. The pain wakes me up no matter what I use."  
  
"And your youki?"  
  
"I don't know where it's gone. Genkai wants to have Kuwabara trace it, but there's no use in that. It isn't leaving me in some visible trail or I would have seen it myself. It's just...gone."  
  
"No," Hiei admitted, "there's no trail, not now. I looked. But it doesn't matter. I'm taking you to the Makai." Wide green eyes flew to him and narrowed sharply. He glared back. "Whoever is sending the dreams is sending the pain. The quickest way to find him is to take you and wait for him to show himself."  
  
"I can't go," Kurama said sharply, echoing the steel he heard in Hiei's voice. "I won't survive a second there."  
  
"He's in my head, Kurama." The glare disappeared as if he'd struck the kitsune, and Hiei tapped his temple pointedly. "Sending me dreams, giving orders. Sending nightmares to Yukina."  
  
Those red eyes flashed dangerously with the last statement, and Kurama winced. "Hiei...I'm sorry. Maybe Genkai can ward her so the dreams can't get in-"  
  
"Did wards stop it from getting to you?" Hiei countered. The redhead sighed and he sniffed at him. "I doubted it. If a kekkai can't keep them out, and the jagan can't stop or follow them, nothing that woman does will keep them from Yukina. I need the source."  
  
"Then you can go," Kurama said, shaking his head. "If you know where to go, there's no need to bring me. You saw me, I can't travel like this. I can barely live like this."  
  
"The place I'm supposed to take you doesn't exist," Hiei said tightly, glaring at the table. He didn't blame Kurama for the situation, but the kitsune's attitude was starting to irritate him. If it were that simple he'd have left already, but he knew there was no house like the one in his dream - not in the Makai. "The dream gave a direction only. If there's anything in that forest I won't find it without *you* being there."  
  
"And I didn't want anyone else to be involved in this..."  
  
Hiei's gaze snapped up at the soft voice, but Kurama was staring at the table. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Genkai will love it," Kurama muttered, folding his arms tightly around himself as he glowered at the ache in his stomach. "She's wanted to get Yusuke and Kuwabara since it started."  
  
"They're not invited." Green eyes finally flicked up to him and Hiei sneered. "I'm not bringing those idiots along for the ride."  
  
"Hiei-"  
  
"Eat," Hiei nodded. "We'll go when you're done."  
  
The demon wasn't listening at all, and Kurama pushed his chair back, eyes wild. "I can't! You don't seem to get it. I can't move, Hiei. It gets so bad I can barely crawl to the bathroom!"  
  
The kitsune's face was flushed, and Hiei couldn't tell if it were from embarassment or anger. At least he didn't look so sickly pale. "Then I'll have to drag you. The dream showed a sling, some thick cloth." Kurama was shaking his head, but he ignored it, finishing off his tea. "Could be a blanket."  
  
His mouth opened to argue, but the words locked in his throat as a knot of pain blossomed on his side. It worked its way up so quickly that he bolted out of the chair, knocking it aside. He shouldn't have stayed in the kitchen so long. One hand clenched over his waist and he turned away from Hiei's startled expression, his eyes locking in a blur on the stairs. This bout was working its way straight for his head and he stumbled in something of a blind rush. Carpet registered under his palm, then a new pain sparked in his shoulder as he was turned too quickly. "Don't-"  
  
Hiei jerked back as bloodshot eyes blazed up at him, but they were hidden quickly. Kurama's hands flew to his head as he curled on the stairs, knees drawing up close to his chest. Leaning back on his heels, Hiei glared. The kitsune was shivering again, but this time he knew the reason. And once again he had a horrible urge to leave. He didn't want to see this, and Kurama obviously didn't want anyone to see him like this. Hiei's gaze moved to the top of the stairs. He was sure Kurama had been aiming for his bedroom. He didn't really see how a change in location would help, but it would be better than waiting it out here.   
  
Kurama let out a garbled sound when he moved him onto his back, and Hiei clenched his teeth. If he'd had trouble listening to the kitsune before, being this close was much worse. And the moan that broke past those curled arms made his stomach lurch. He knew it wouldn't kill him if he moved him. Whoever was causing this didn't want Kurama dead, at least not until he was in the Makai. That didn't make it any easier, though. Hiei moved an arm under Kurama's shoulders, pausing when the redhead tried to curl onto his side again. He couldn't lift him like that, but a quiet whimper stopped him cold.  
  
Closing his eyes, Hiei eased closer until the kitsune was half curled against him, thick hair pressing into his arm. He was going to have to get over this. He'd never get Kurama into the Makai if he was afraid to move him. But seeing his friend in pain was one thing, seeing him in pain that he'd caused was completely different. It hurt. And that infuriated him.  
  
Hiei didn't realize he'd raised his youki until Kurama shivered against him. Opening his eyes, he glared to find that he'd tightened his grip on the redhead's shoulder. His right hand curled into an angry fist, and he nodded sharply. He was going to move him. Leaning down, he shifted his arm under Kurama's knees and pulled him closer. His anger blossomed when the kitsune let out a pained groan, but he lifted him silently, making it to his feet. It wasn't until he turned to climb the stairs that he noticed it, and he froze again, his eyes falling to Kurama's bowed head. He couldn't see it, but there was definitely something around them.  
  
He sank back down quickly, letting Kurama's legs curl on the stairs as he ripped the band off his jagan. The redhead was still shaking against him, but he managed to ignore it for the moment, concentrating on that odd feeling. There didn't seem to be any visible energy flow, but something was moving past him and into Kurama. It felt as if a chill wind were sweeping by him, nearly enough to make his skin crawl. His gaze shifted over the air around him as he raised his energy higher, and he flinched when a hand closed over his arm. "Not now."  
  
Why couldn't he see it? The sensation was stronger now, as if a light misting rain were falling, burning out when it reached the edge of his youki. And it effected Kurama because he had none? The thought was as strange as the feeling, and he glared at the walls enclosing them. If he were in the open it would be better. He couldn't raise his energy any more in here without tearing the place apart. That hand shifted to his shoulder, and he glanced down with a distracted glare. One look at Kurama's face made him flinch with guilt. Those green eyes were so wide they seemed to fill his pale face. "I was taking you upstairs," Hiei said sharply, wincing at his guilty tone.  
  
"What did you do?" Kurama whispered, his throat dry from the effort not to scream. But he had no urge to do that now. He was numb again, warm and almost fluid, as if he could melt away. And the sudden absence of pain as so complete his first thought had been that he'd died. The dark shadowy power surrounding them caught his eye, and he stared in disbelief. "You stopped it with your youki alone?"  
  
The fact that Kurama was no longer shivering finally registered in Hiei's mind and he caught himself. He'd nearly dropped his youki when his attention shifted, but he could still feel that force around them pressing down. "It's still there," he frowned, glancing down again. The kitsune wasn't moving, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. "You don't feel it?"  
  
"Feel?" Kurama closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he ran a hand over his forehead. "It doesn't hurt, I just feel...heavy."  
  
"That's-" That wasn't what he'd meant, but Hiei didn't finish, his brows drawing together in a dark glare. This meant he could move him, ward off the attacks. And it was almost certainly part of the plan to get Kurama into the Makai. "I'm taking you upstairs." Dazed green eyes turned on him and he nodded, shifting Kurama against him again. The redhead moved an arm over his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow at the cooperation. It was hard to believe this was the same stubborn kitsune who'd put up a fuss over being supported in the hall. "Are you feeling sane?"  
  
"Mm?" His eyes were so heavy it was hard to open them, and Kurama had to fight to keep a smile off his lips. "Sane. I can't remember the last time my mind was this clear. I had no idea the absence of pain could be so close to pure pleasure."  
  
Hiei's raised eyebrow twitched before arcing even higher. "You sound like you're drunk," he muttered, giving the kitsune a strange look. A quiet laugh answered him, and he nearly stumbled when Kurama hid his face against his neck, muffling the sound in his scarf. It had to be the youki. If that were the case, he had no reason to destroy the kitsune's rest. It would be a lot easier to get Kurama to the Makai if he were unconscious. And Hiei knew he wouldn't be able to keep his youki raised indefinitly. Kurama had said the attacks came and went. He'd just have to count on this one ending before he wore himself out, or they wouldn't get very far. "Don't fall asleep till I get you to your bed."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Silky hair brushed his cheek as the kitsune nodded, and Hiei tilted his head away, sending a disgruntled look down at Kurama. He almost preferred the stubborn behavior more than this sort of cooperation.   
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


End file.
